1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting member for a display panel such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel in portable information terminals, and particularly to a fixture which can fix the display panel to an arbitrary position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A note personal computer, hand-held computer and mobile computer belong to the personal information terminals. For example, a note personal computer as shown in FIG. 14 comprises main body 900 including main electronic parts, and display unit 910 for displaying communication information.
Further, display unit 910 comprises display unit cover 911, display unit body 912, and display panel 913 such as a LCD panel.
Furthermore, display unit body 912 includes fixing surface 914 for fixing display panel 913.
Display panel 913 is fixed to display unit body 912, by using fixing members such as screws, pins, or rivets.
Concretely, as shown in FIGS. 15 and 16, flange portions 917 with through holes 916 are formed on display panel 913, while projection portions 918 with tapped holes are formed on display unit body 912. Then, screws 915 are screwed in projection portions 918 through through holes 916. Thus, display panel 913 is fixed to display unit body 912.
Alternatively, non-shown tapped holes may be formed on the walls of display panel 913, while through holes may be formed on the side walls of display unit body 912.
Further, the side walls of the LCD panel disclosed in JP 11-6998 (A) (1999) are provided with planar projection portion which are apart from the side walls and are parallel to the side walls.
The supporting member for the above-mentioned LCD panel comprises first portions for fixing the LCD panel and second portions for fixing the display unit body. Each of the first portions is provided with a projection portion which can be inserted into the space between the side wall and the planar projection portion of the LCD panel. Such a structure is mechanically strong.
However, the LCD panel can not be fixed to the display unit body, when the positions of the holes on the flange portions do not coincide with the positions of the tapped holes of the projection portions of the display unit body.
Further, when the tapped holes on the walls of LCD panel 913 are employed together with the holes formed on the side walls of display unit body 912, it is difficult to assemble display panel 913 and display unit body, because the direction of insertion of display panel 913 into display unit body is perpendicular to the screwing direction.
Further, the side walls of the LCD panel disclosed in JP 11-6998 (A) (1999) are provided with planar projection portion which are apart from the side walls and are parallel to the side walls.
The supporting member for the above-mentioned LCD panel comprises first portions for fixing the LCD panel and second portions for fixing the display unit body. Each of the first portions is provided with a projection portion which can be inserted into the space between the side wall and the planar projection portion of the LCD panel. Such a structure is mechanically strong.
Further, when the planar projection portion with through hole as disclosed in JP 11-6998 (A) (1999) are formed along the side walls of the LCD panel, it is difficult to go through the screw into the tapped hole of the projection portion of the display unit body. Further, the position of inserting LCD panel is limited, because the insertion position is the projection portion of the display unit body.
Therefore, the fixture disclosed in JP 11-6998 (A) (1999) is not applicable for a LCD panel which is smaller or greater then the display unit body. In general, the positions and directions of the tapped holes are diversified, depending upon the shapes of the LCD panel.
An object of the present invention is to provide a display unit body which can be commonly used for various types of the LCD panels
Another object of the present invention is to facilitate the assembling procedures, by making the insertion direction of LCD panel parallel to the screwing direction.
The fixtures for display panel of the present invention are manufactured, in accordance with the positions of the fixing portion of the display unit body and with the sizes and shapes of the display panel such as LCD panel. The display panel is fixed to the display unit body by using a selected fixture.
Therefore, the display panel is fixed to the display unit body, even when the positions of the fixing portions of the display panel do not coincide with the positions of the fixing portions of the display unit body.
Further, a plurality of display panels with various sizes and shapes are fixed to a common display unit body, by selecting a suitable fixture.
Concretely, the fixture of the present invention comprises a fixture body and first fixing portions formed on the fixture body. The first fixing portions are applied to the fixing positions of the display panel.
Further, the fixture of the present invention may includes a container portion for wires, electronic parts, or antenna, thereby utilizing the inside space of the portable information terminals. The portable information terminals are minitualized by employing the fixture with the container portion.
Further, the fixture with the container portion may comprises first fixing portions applied to the fixing places of the display panel, and second fixing portion applied to the fixing places of the display unit body. The fixture body is placed on the surface of the display unit body. The first and second fixing portions are supported by supporting members perpendicular to the fixture body which is placed on or along the surface of the display unit body.
Further, the fixture body may be fixed to the display unit body by a fixing member. Here, the direction of putting the display panel on the display unit body is the direction of fixing the fixture body to the display unit body, thereby facilitating the assembling.
The fixing member may be a screw. In this case, through holes are formed on the first and second fixing portions, while tapped holes are formed on the display panel and display unit body.
According to the present invention, the display panel with various sizes and shapes can be fixed to the display unit body, by selecting a suitable fixture.
Further, according to the present invention, various needs of users can be coped with, and manufacturing cost can be reduced, because the size and shape of the display unit body is common, regardless of the sizes and shapes of the display panel.
Furthermore, the assembling is facilitated, when the direction of putting the display panel into the display unit body